


It’s a Living

by BettyFingerbobs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sex Toys, domestic scene, embarrassed!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyFingerbobs/pseuds/BettyFingerbobs
Summary: I’m guessing the Malibu domestic staff has seen some stuff…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	It’s a Living

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, mostly just working on dialogue and characterisation. Pls be gentle!

“Hey is that an impressively mangled toothbrush in your pocket or are you just-”

Tony paused at the door of the en-suite, shirt half-buttoned and tie slung around his neck.

“-horrified to see me? That was a prototype, by the way.”

He frowned as he took in Steve’s stricken expression reflected in the mirror, a toothpaste tube squished and oozing in one huge hand, the electric toothbrush sparking alarmingly in the other.

“What is this?” Steve turned and gestured sharply at the general area of the sinks, splattering the mirror with water and slightly, Tony thought, foaming at the mouth. 

”Okay, the taps are knee operated, which sounds insane but hygienically-speaking-”

”No, no, the things. The handcuff things.”

“Oh! Yeah, blue light sterlisation, cool right?”

“Did Rosa put these here?”

“I guess? Can you pass me my cologne?”

”We didn’t even use all those… items.”

”Sure, I mean she just puts it all in the steriliser when she changes out the sheets.”

”She changed the _sheets_?”

Tony raises an eyebrow and stalked towards Steve, reaching to hook his thumbs into the front of his threadbare sweats.

“While we were at breakfast. Are you embarrassed now?” He said in a low tone, not quite keeping the smirk out of his voice. “Are you a six foot tall, 200-pound grown man embarrassed by our consensual lovemaking?”

Steve tossed the toothbrush and paste into the sink, covering his eyes with one hand and snaking the other around Tony’s waist.

“Oh god. Don’t call it that.”

”Lovemaking?”

”I only tipped her fifty bucks at Christmas.”

”It’s cool, I tipped her a car.”

”That poor woman.”

”Steve, she’s worked here for ten years, I promise she’s dealt with far more than some damp sheets and the occasional nipple clamp.”

”Oh god. Are you yanking my chain right now?”

”No. It’s in the steriliser.”

”Tony!”

”Steve! C’mon, I have staff to do this stuff, it frees me up. Rosa is very well compensated, plus, FYI, thirty-four days of paid leave per annum? That’s an American industry first, soldier.”

“For what?”

”What?”

”Frees you up for what? What do you have to do that would be hampered by us taking three minutes to clean up our own -”

”Semen?”

”–sheets?”

Tony reached up to run his hands through the short hair at Steve’s nape, then smoothed his palms over his shoulders to rest on his chest.

”Oh, I am a busy man, Captain,” he murmured. 

Steve huffed and relaxed into the embrace.

”That so?” He kissed his temple, then his lips as Tony turned his face up and smiled. “Next time, we do our own housekeeping.”

Tony pulled away and reached past Steve to snag his cologne from the vanity.

”You know, I should tell you where to get off, but I am just thrilled there’s gonna be a next time.” He said, checking his profile as he smoothed scent over his neck.

Steve leaned in close.

”I know exactly where to get off, Stark,” he said, turning back to the bedroom. Tony smiled at his own reflection as he knotted the tie.

”Jarvis?”

”Sir.”

”Can we give Rosa a vacation or something? Now I feel bad.”

”I’m happy to report that she has leave next Thursday to attend her niece’s wedding in Arizona.”

”Okay, tell her she has the week on full pay.”

“As you wish, sir. Shall I rearrange the domestic rota to cover her absence?”

”…nope.”


End file.
